Biolizard
For the character in Sonic X, see Bio Lizard (Sonic X). For the character in the Archie Comics, see Biolizard (Archie). *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic Generations'' |realcreator = Sonic Team |nickname = *The Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form *Bio Lizard |species = |gender = None |height = 17.37 m (57 ft.) |weight = |creator = Gerald Robotnik |birthplace = Space Colony ARK |age = 50+ |skin color = Brown-Orange, black |alignment = Evil |skills = *Chaos Powers *Regenerative healing factor *Enhanced neck *Enhanced tail *Energy projection *Asexual reproduction *Magnetism manipulation *Impact absorption *Finalhazard transformation |media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics |likes = |dislikes = *Sonic *Shadow |moves = Chaos Control }} The is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He was the first created by Gerald Robotnik during Project Shadow, but was far too dangerous and flawed. After the final version of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog, was created, the Biolizard was encapsulated by GUN, but was later used by Gerald Robotnik as a part of his plan to destroy the earth to avenge his dead granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Appearance The Biolizard was a colossal and grotesque lizard-like beast, easily over two hundred feet long from the tip of its nose to end tip of its tail, about one hundred feet wide, and about sixty feet tall at the tallest point on its back. It had flame skin with a dark gray underbelly, and possessed a long neck, a flat and almost round torso with gill-like flaps on the sides, and a thick tail. It also had two stubby and thick forelegs, each with three thick toes on a foot inextinguishable from the leg, and four short flippers on the rear. Additionally, it had a large and pale toothless mouth with black lips and four yellow spikes on the lower jaw. On its neck, back, hinder quarters and tail, the Biolizard had yellow patches of skin. The Biolizard had several robotic parts implants. His eyes were like gun-turrets and he had a large disk-shaped machinery with a red orb in the middle on its back which was his life support system. He also had several cables on its back and a set of green cables on his jaw joints connecting with his life support system, along with a stump of green cable on his forehead. He also seemed to have vents near the foot of his neck. History Past The creation of the Biolizard was conceived when "Project Shadow" was launched by the President of the United Federation. This government project, led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, was intended to create an "ultimate life form" for humanity to research immortality with and create an "immortality formula" for war.Prof. Gerald Robotnik, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood''Sonic Team (February 27, 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Gimme Shelter. "'Rouge the Bat': He was not interested in researching weapons. He was researching a way to bring happiness and hope to all people. But, he was forced by the government and by the military to use his research for war. However, Gerald's own motives for creating this creature was to use the immortality research from the project to develop a cure for a fatal disease afflicting his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. The Biolizard was created by Gerald onboard the Space Colony ARK as the prototype for the ultimate life form, and was modeled after a lizard. At 12:30 A.M. on the 27th of January, the Biolizard was successfully brought to life, with his eternal engine and Chaos Control-inducing organ working normally. However, because the measurements of the experiment were higher than expected, the Biolizard was moved to the Central Dome for further tests. As he grew, the Biolizard showed many of the researchers' desired traits, including self-restoration, regeneration and self-reproduction.Enterbrain (10 October 2001 ). "５０年前の真実". ''ソニックアドベンチャー2パーフェクトガイド (in Japanese). ISBN 978-4757706255. Retrieved August 8, 2017. However he required a life support system fueled by Chaos Drives to sustain himself. Other flaws also became noticeable over time: besides having an unexpected and exponentially fast growth rate (growing to be 2,7m long and weighting 350 kg in just a couple of days) that strained his vital organs' control parts, the Biolizard possessed a mind of a primitive animal and was too weak to walk at that time. As such, it was required to keep him under observation.File:Biolizard file 2.png His abilities also exceeded all expectations. Eventually, the Biolizard evolved to become so unruly that the researchers had trouble controlling it. The Biolizard was later abandoned when Gerald produced a more advanced being with Black Doom's DNA: Shadow the Hedgehog. Eventually, the private information about the Biolizard's violence leaked to GUN, supposedly by the internal staff who had begun worrying about Project Shadow and their own safety after witnessing the Biolizard going out of control. This made the government deem Gerald's work a danger to humanity. When GUN invaded the ARK to eliminate everything related to Project Shadow, the Biolizard was found in the deepest part of the ARK and encapsulated on the ARK. He did not go down without a fight though, and he destroyed almost the entire group of GUN soldiers before being subdued. When Gerald later tried to destroy earth to avenge Maria's death by having the ARK collide with the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds were inserted in the Eclipse Cannon, the Biolizard was retrieved by Gerald and programmed to ensure the ARK would stay on its collision course in case someone would interfere. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2, the Biolizard had remained in suspended animation for over fifty years until Dr. Eggman initiated Gerald's program that sent the ARK falling towards earth when trying to use the fully-charged Eclipse Cannon. When Sonic and Knuckles came to Cannon's Core to stop the ARK by deactivating the Chaos Emeralds, the Biolizard awakened and appeared in front of them, blocking their path to the Emeralds. However, Shadow then arrived to keep him at bay. Despite his best attempts, the Biolizard was defeated when Shadow managed to damage his life support system. After Knuckles stopped the Chaos Emeralds, the Biolizard made a fast recovery and used Chaos Control to teleport outside of the ARK and fused with the space colony itself, becoming the Finalhazard, to keep it on its collision course. Shortly after, he fought both Super Sonic and Super Shadow, but was defeated and destroyed as the ARK entered the atmosphere. Other game appearances ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' .]] The Biolizard made an appearance in ''Shadow the Hedgehog, but only in one of Shadow's flashbacks, when he remembers his apparent death after defeating it. His faint cries can also vaguely be heard in the background of The Doom, which is set at the time the ARK was raided by GUN, probably referencing the battle to contain the Biolizard that went on while Shadow was trying to save Maria. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' .]] The Biolizard made an appearance in ''Sonic Rivals 2 as one of the collectible cards. To collect it, the player has to complete Knuckles' storyline in single player or unlock Knuckles' Armor Suit. ''Sonic Generations'' Modern Sonic fights the Biolizard in the Cannon's Core in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations. The boss fight remains somewhat unchanged from his Sonic Adventure 2 appearance except done on a 2D plane. He also seems to have gotten stronger as at times, balls of light can appear in front of Sonic as he runs from the Biolizard's head or tail, which must be jumped or slid under. He also has a new tail slam attack and he chases Sonic as he tries to crush him with his tail. Personality Unlike Shadow, the Biolizard was more akin to a primitive animal, possessing a low intelligence and learning ability. He was extremely unruly, reckless and hostile, causing so many troubles that the researchers onboard the ARK feared for their lives. He was also sensitive to temperature and humidity changes, and would react violently when possessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Powers and abilities As the prototype of the ultimate life form, which was aimed to create immortality, the Biolizard has many of the abilities attributed to the desired end-product. However, the various experiments had severely weakened him, and he required a life support system to stay alive. The Biolizard possessed a regenerative healing factor which let him restore and regenerate itself quickly when injured. He could as well asexually self-reproduce itself by creating pinks eggs seemingly out of nowhere. The surface of the Biolizard's skin was as well designed to absorb all outside attacks. With his life support system aiding him, the Biolizard's skin could resist attacks to such a degree that any blow would just bounce off it, making him virtually invulnerable.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. Nintendo GameCube. Sega. Area: Cannon's Core. "Omochao: The surfaces are designed to absorb attacks... it's invincible! As long as he's equipped with that red life support system, he's invincible!" Additionally, the Biolizard was noted to possess a strong neck and tail. While he was also not able to walk at one point, he was a very fast crawler, being able to keep up with both Sonic and Shadow as they circled around it by crawling. .]] The Biolizard could project dark energy balls from his mouth and direct them in curved formations. He also had the ability to create a magnetic field, which he could use to either lift opponents helplessly into midair or move and repulse objects, allowing it to turn its eggs into projectiles or arrange them in different formations. By harnessing chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds, the Biolizard was also capable of both making itself strongerSonic Team (June 23, 2001). Sonic Adventure 2. Dreamcast. Sega. Area: FinalHazard. "Super Sonic: Where does he get all that power? Is this the power of the Chaos Emeralds?. and performing Chaos Control by use of a special organ. Finalhazard By merging with the Space Colony ARK at the tip of the Eclipse Cannon, the Biolizard could transform into the Finalhazard. In this form, he could harness the energies of both the ARK and the Chaos Emeralds, making him strong enough to fight on par with both Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Additionally, he could fire energy beams, and its magnetism manipulation was more refined. However, because his life support system had been demolished, the harsh conditions of space would create vulnerable spots on its body. Weakness The Biolizard's main weakness was his own flawed design. He relied heavily on the power of his life support system, and destroying it would leave him vulnerable. He also appeared to have low stamina, as he would quickly exhaust himself with his attacks. Battle .]] The Biolizard appears as the preultimate boss in ''Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, and the second boss in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations. During each battle, the player has to evade the Biolizard's bites, energy balls, tail whips, and egg projectiles until he tires and then attack the life support system on his back to damage him. Relationships Enemies *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *G.U.N *Dr. Eggman In other media ''Sonic X'' The Biolizard also appears in the anime Sonic X, where it is named the Bio Lizard and its role parallels the one it plays in Sonic Adventure 2. Like in the games, he was created onboard by Professor Gerald, but was sealed away when the military shut down the ARK. Gerald later retrieved him and made him a part of his plan to destroy Earth to avenge Maria's death. When Gerald's doomsday plans was put into motion by having the Space Colony ARK collide with earth, the Bio Lizard tried to stop Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies from preventing the plan's completion, but was destroyed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Archie Comics .]] The Biolizard also appeared in the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-off comic book series following the Sonic Adventure 2 comic adaption. However, it was not until ''Sonic Universe'' #2, which retold the story, that the Biolizard made a physical appearance. Like in the games, the Biolizard was created by Professor Gerald, but was later used by Gerald as a part of his plan to destroy Mobius to avenge Maria's death. When Sonic and Shadow tried to foil Gerald's plans, the Biolizard attempted to make the Space Colony ARK collide with the planet, but was defeated by Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Theme songs *"Supporting Me" - Everett Bradley Trivia *It is often assumed that the Biolizard is female (due to the eggs), but this is unlikely because, additionally, Omochao refers to the Biolizard as a "he". The misconception is due to the fact that it appears to reproduce asexually. However asexual reproduction is largely done by species without clear gender differences, and in the case of the Biolizard, it is most likely that it is hermaphroditic. *The Biolizard was likely just an example of Gerald's work before Black Doom assisted him, and thus is of little interest to the Black Arms and was not stable because he did not have Black Doom's DNA. However, this is not confirmed. **It should be noted that after Black Doom transforms into Devil Doom, he has an identical cry to that of Biolizard. Several other Black Arms have similar cries. Also, the Black Annelids, Black Worms, and Death Leeches, have a skin texture very similar to the Biolizard's. This presents the possibility of the Biolizard actually being a Black Arms experiment, but it was simply unsuccessful. *When Biolizard summons pink eggs and begins to levitate Shadow, the roar used is the same roar used for Perfect Chaos in Sonic Adventure, but with a different pitch. In the 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Biolizard 's roar is now reused from Dark Gaia Phoenix's from Sonic Unleashed. *The Dreamcast version of Sonic Adventure 2 had glitches in the game that led to unavoidable deaths when fighting the Biolizard (such as landing in the water as opposed to on the platform). *When playing the Dragon Slayer mission in Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic sometimes mentions the Biolizard. The Earth Dragon, in fact, may be the Arthurian version of the Biolizard due to being so similar in body type, having the same neck, and even a similar roar. *After defeating the Biolizard in Sonic Generations (3DS), the following cutscene shows Sonic saying he fought him before. Technically, Sonic did not fight the Biolizard in its normal form (he was fought by Shadow) but Sonic did fight him when it transformed into the Finalhazard. *When Biolizard uses Chaos Control to become Finalhazard, the roars are heavily edited screams of Sonic and Shadow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x9O4cQwcQc&t=777s References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional lizards Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001